


The Moon and the Stars

by the_ameizing_monster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Battle, M/M, Moon, Seijoh - Freeform, Shiratorizawa, Stars, but not really, fairytale AU, story au, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ameizing_monster/pseuds/the_ameizing_monster
Summary: A children's story/fairytale where it explains the origin story of how the Moon, Stars, and the Sun came to be. How they really used to be two princes and a knight in a far away land long ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy the story! I don't really know what I'm doing :) Please let me know if you find any Typos! Thanks
> 
> Oh, I'm also making this into a comic on my Tumblr if you're interested!  
> It's at mei-the-monster.
> 
> Oops I forgot to say I don't own the characters, just the plot!
> 
> EDIT : Thank you guys for the 100 hits, it may not seem like much, but it means a lot to me ^^

Long ago in a beautiful far away land, a young prince was born. He had smooth ivory skin and hair the colour of rich chocolate. Across the land lay another larger, more extravagant castle. In that same day, down to the very last second, a second prince was born. He had lush olive coloured hair and sharp eyes of the same hue to match. 

The young prince of Seijoh spent the first few years of his life alongside his older sister and their parents, learning and growing. As Oikawa grew older his parents noticed that trouble finds the young boy often. Later that week he is introduced to another around his age. The boy had short dark brown locks, accompanied by rich tan skin and sharp eyes. It had been decided that Iwaizumi would be his companion. Off to a rocky start, the boys began to understand and accept one another. Iwaizumi wanted to become the best knight across the lands while Oikawa wanted to become a great king, who treated all well while commanding his great army. 

As their friendship grew so did they, and the time they spent together diminished. Each word spoken and fleeting touch was cherished by both. Oikawa spent more time honing his strategic excellence while Iwaizumi rose quickly in the ranks, constantly training. Oikawa grew to be tall and lean, precise and calculating, all hidden under a beautiful facade. Iwaizumi grew broad and muscled, strong with a sense of righteousness. A strong jaw and beautiful eyes said it all. Being so handsome came with its disadvantages, for Oikawa was constantly catching the eye of every maiden that comes to pass, young and old. Polite as he is, he grows weary of the attention and facade that he must upkeep. In those nights, where the time they spent together and the love that they shared was valued more than anything. Full of murmured promises and soft kisses. The day came where they had grown strong, Iwaizumi was the head of guard, forever standing by Oikawa's side. They showed their kingdom's fortitude through various battles, always reigning champion. 

Over the years the twin prince, Ushijima became envious of Oikawa, wanting to make use of his great talent. Seeing as it was wasted on the Seijoh army. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he charged forwards with the idea of bringing Oikawa back to Shiratorizawa. Oikawa and Iwaizumi lay together when the attack was made known. Not anticipating the attack the troops of Seijoh rallied together in an attempt to push back Shiratorizawa. Both princes of either side pickked up arms. Oikawa riding into battle with Iwaizumi a this side. Iwaizumi rode as his knight in shinning armor. Oikawa lead his people to safety alongside Iwaizumi while Ushijima drew closer. 

It was in the heat of battle when Ushijima and Oikawa met. Once the battle began no one could interfere. The sounds of iron against iron rung through the air,neither inexpensive giving up an inch. It was only when Oikawa's knee gave out that Ushijima struck a finishing blow. Or so he thought. His sword peirced the metal of Iwaizumi's armor. As the sword hit, Iwaizumi began to glow, his entire being shattering into billions of small orbs of light. The force of the blow sent the pieces flying up into the sky. The orbs floated up and dispersed so to protect Oikawa and their people where ever they may be. Oikawa, enraged by the death of his lover, raised his sword and struck Ushijima in the chest. As this happened he also felt a sword pass through his own heart. Oikawa's body began to glow, before being surrounded by a ball of light, as pure and white as fresh snow. The orb grew and grew until it formed a protective barrier around all of Seijoh. The enemy were pushed back and gone for good. From inside the globe of light, Oikawa rose above into the sky, settling withing the Stars that were Iwaizumi. Oikawa became the Moon and shone so bright, giving light to those even in the darkest of times. Half a day had passed until Ushijima began to fade. From the wound in his chest a harsh bright light began to materialize. All of his determination began to pour out, creating a beautifully tragic red glow. The sphere of hot light began to float up into the sky. The sun will now be stuck chasing the Moon, never able to catch it. Should he get too close, the Stars will be there to protect the one he loves. 

The night sky will be filled with wishes and promises forever and always.


End file.
